Since 1867
by kaoru.kikumaru
Summary: Era tan ovio...- tomo la carta entre sus manos y le echo un vistaso- señor austria... tiene un mensaje de Hungria- asi que no soy el unico verdad? Austria X hungria... por que supe que te amaba... desde 1867
1. Carta a ELizabetha

_Hello guys! Kaoru Kikumaru desu! dejando de lado su preciada comedia T.T (y bailando al ritmo de 2Ne1 xD) trayendo para ustedes un fic con mi pareja hetero favorita de hetalia *o* (si hasn escuchado la expresion"delirar de emocion" este es un buen caso para aplciarlo) teni muchas ganas de escribir algo de esta pareja sobretodo de cofcofroderichcofcof y hungriaa! jejejeje! a todos lean nuas :D :B :E (etcetcetc.)_

* * *

**Since 1867**

28 de junio 1867: compromiso austro-húngaro

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La brisa era suave, caminaba despreocupadamente por las calles de Viena, adoraba recordar viejos tiempos y refrescar la mente al aire libre. Continúo su camino y vio en un apartado lugar una bandera, parecía estar formada por dos banderas a la vez, y podía reconocer perfectamente de que se trataba, era la bandera del imperio austro-húngaro. Cerro los ojos con fuerza, Era 28 de junio, el aniversario de la fundación del imperio y para el, un día que jamás olvidaría.

Decidido dejar el paseo para mas tarde, nada había podido relajarlo hasta entonces, ni tocar su tan amado piano, ni salir a dar un paseo, tratar de dormir, nada… por que todo le provocaba ansias de volver a verla… elizabetha.

Volvió a su casa y al llegar fue directamente a su escritorio, la figura de la húngara apareció en su cabeza para desaparecer muy tarde. Necesitaba dejar de pensar en ella, mas no podía, el compromiso se había roto, así lo habían querido sus superiores y ni el ni ella había podido hacer algo al respecto… se odiaba por ello.

Elizabetha…

Tomo una pluma y un papel para comenzar a escribir, tal ves si escribía lo que pensaba no solo tal ves podría despejar su pensamiento si no que también tendría algo lindo que entregarle a la húngara

_Querida Elizabetha…_

_Es el día…28 de Junio hace algunos años… me pregunto si aun lo recuerdas como yo lo hago, de hecho aun creo poder verte rondar por los pasillos de la casa encargándote de las labores de la casa. Se siente todo tan vació aquí sin los chicos, sin ti._

_Los deseos de tu pueblo… eso fue lo que nos unió, al menos eso eran lo que creían los superiores verdad? Nuestra verdad es otra y quiero creer que tú aun la sabes. _

_Este día me la eh pasado pensando en ti, recordándote, tu temple tan dispuesto a defenderme cuando era necesario, tu vergüenza al enseñarle tu idioma a mi emperatriz, aquella flor que siempre adornaba tu cabello… es la flor de aquel día? O será que la cambiaste así como todo cambio para nosotros._

_Me eh paseado por el lugar, las flores están en capullo y aun no se pueden apreciar muy bien, todo el lugar me hace sentir muy raro, es como si el tiempo no transcurriera allí._

_Ese día me encontraba sentado sobre la colina mirando el cielo, como si de allí pudiera obtener una respuesta a todos los problemas que en ese entonces me aquejaban, lo cuales parecían haberse multiplicado. En una de mis manos sostenía una flor, era sencilla y de color anaranjada, seguro que estas recordando; de pronto apareciste a mi lado, sin que yo hubiese podido notar siquiera tu presencia, te sentaste a mi lado y me dedicaste una de tus sonrisas, pero esta era diferente, sabia que, al igual que yo no pasabas por una buena situación, mas todavía por las exigencias de tu gente, sabia que te dolía. Comencé a observar la flor que llevaba en mi mano, de pronto los pensamientos fueron acomodándose en mi mente y creí encontrar la solución a nuestros problemas. _

_Era tan obvio._

_Volteé a verte, tenía la mirada baja y un calor molesto subió en mis mejillas, no podría decir que era un adolescente pero mis hormonas se encontraban tan revolucionada, que me sentía realmente como un puberto. Me acerque a tu rostro, los impulsos me ganaban, tome una de tus manos y la entrelace a la mía, sin dejar de acercarme a ti, la otra mano que tenia disponible la utilice para tomarte el rostro ante tu mirada confundida. Te veías tan deliciosa y tierna, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, las mejillas sonrosadas y la boca entreabierta, perfecta para besarla. Y así lo hice. No puedo saber si aun lo recuerdas, pero no sabes cuanto deseo que así sea. Nuestro 1º beso… lo recuerdas? Fue en este mismo día, hace ya varios años. Aun ciento es placentero hormigueo al recordarlo._

_Lo que le siguió carece de importancia para mi, no fueron mas que tratados y papeles sin sentidos que solo servían para el beneficio de los pueblos y de los gobiernos, pasando por alto lo que de verdad sentíamos, porque tu lo sabes bien y yo siempre te lo dije…_

_El verdadero compromiso Austro-Húngaro fue el que te hice ese día 28 en la colina_

_Prometí que siempre te cuidaría._

_Prometí que siempre te amaría_

_Y aunque creas que eh roto mi promesa, puedo decir con toda razón, que eso nunca a pasado, por que jamás eh dejado de preocuparme por lo que te pasa, menos después de que nos separaron, porque jamás, y créeme, jamás eh dejado de amarte menos desde 1867._

_Con amor_

_Roderich._

Tomo la carta y una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en el rostro de Austria . Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando uno de sus empleados llego hasta su oficina, aparentemente traía un mensaje.

Señor ha llegado una carta desde Hungría

Desde Hungría? Es de su superior?

No… es de la señorita Elizabetha.

Tal vez no era el único recordando

* * *

_L.E.A (mientras escucho V.I.U de B2ST [ kyaaaaaaaaa! que l nuevo album esta buenisimo :DDDDD =3=] ) myyy girrrrl! jejeje inspiracion de la cancion pero no seguire cantando por que soy shora.. ¬¬ xDDD bueno... eh aqui mi podrido fic :D que me qedo un tanto empalagoso y dramatico pero ¬3¬ que esperan de mi? xDD ademas parece que rode me quedo un poco OC O-o pero bueno que mas se le puede hacer xDDD_

_Bea Bea BeaBeaBeaBeaBeaBeaBea beautufull my girl (escuchen las cancione de B2St xDDDDD)_

_Como sea ya no los molesto mas ... pero una ultima cosa_

_Animo mineros! miren que lo chilenos somos los mas fuerte y shoros que hay ! vamos que ya queda poquito (muy poquito) seguro que io en la noche los sacan :DDDDDDDDDDDDD..._

_~Quiero Mi review AHORA! xDDDDD (a lo mas cuarto de libra con queso)_~

•


	2. Carta a Roderich

_Yeah! Is time for the next chapter ! lml kaoru desu con todo el Bom viene a dejarle el siguiente capitulo en que relataremos la carta de Elizabetha lenda peshosa :B jsajsajsakj estoy escuchando B2ST asi que me da flojera escribir algo mas_

_sin mas lean, sin compromiso xD (a lo mas vendedor ambulante)_

* * *

Una mañana fría en Hungría presiono a Elizabetha a quedarse dentro de su hogar, al mirar por la ventana se podía notar el frió de las calles y la soledad de los parajes que la hacían recordar tiempos en aquellos campos lejanos a su país. Le era posible no recordar Austria.

Fue a la cocina en busca de algo caliente para tomar; con un té en mano se sentó en su sofá y comenzó a ver fotografías para matar el tiempo. La nostalgia se sentía dentro de ella al voltear cada pagina mas aun cuando podía ver a los hermanos italias aparecer de ves en cuando, Prusia infiltrado en mas de alguna foto, a Ludwing sonriendo de manera apacible y a él… Roderich, con un semblante un tanto serio.

Tomo entre sus dedos una fotografía en especial, salía ella con un sencillo vestido de tonalidades claras, mientras que sus manos sostenían una delicada flor naranja; a su lado podía ver la figura algo mas joven del chico de cabellera castaña vestido con un traje menos formal de lo habitual, estaban tomados de la mano y podía verse una verdadera sonrisa de felicidad en ambos rostros, sobretodo en el de Roderich.

Llevaba tiempo sin verlo y a decir verdad lo extrañaba, por casualidad pudo ver el calendario y ver la fecha del día… 27 de junio… quedaba solo un día.

Tal vez debería ponerse en contacto nuevamente… pero eso seria un tanto frió para una fecha como la que se acercaba. Tal vez debía sincerar su corazón

Tomo lápiz y papel, mientras que aun se encontraba apoyada en el sofá comenzó a escribir.

_Querido Roderich…_

_Juego con el tiempo, seguramente mañana (hoy) tendrás esta carta en tus manos, y recordaras la importancia de la fecha en que recibas esta carta, o tal vez no… depende de cada uno el querer recordar o no, pero sinceramente espero que sea lo primero._

_Hace un rato miraba con tranquilidad el álbum de fotografías, me hacia recordar y añorar muchas cosas del pasado, cosas que viví estando en tu caso donde debo decir que aunque me encontraba en condición de "sirvienta" nunca me sentí como tal… me parecía mas bien, un lindo matrimonio donde ambos cuidábamos de nuestro pequeño hijo Italia… me pregunto si alguna vez lo pensaste así…_

_habían muchas cosas para ver… pero me distraje en cuanto llegue a aquella fotografía de mucho tiempo atrás, un lindo paisaje de colina, repleto de innumerables flores de todos los colores… sin duda un gran lugar para poder conversar y pensar, al menos así lo ocupábamos._

_Me gusta recordar ese episodio en nuestras vidas, es demostrar el poder de la unión._

_Era curioso como cada vez que intentaba mostrarme tranquila frente a ti terminabas descubriendo todo lo que pasaba por mi mente y por mi alma. Lograbas saber todos mis problemas y tratabas de encontrar una solución para ellos._

_Tal y como paso aquella vez en la colina, solo que esa vez hubo algo más._

_Me sorprendiste cuando hablaste de la unión entre nuestros pueblos, pero sin duda lo que vino después se lleva todos los créditos. Te han dicho que besas excelente? Seguro que ahora estas completamente rojo y estas pensando en que rayos pasa por mi cabeza pero simplemente no dejo de recordar nuestro primer beso._

_La forma en que te acercaste a mi tan sutilmente me dejo algo impactada, tomaste mi mano y la uní con fuerza a la tuya, necesitaba sentir tu apoyo; luego tomaste mi rostro y tus ojos se posaron en los míos que, supongo, aun mostraba la sorpresa de lo que sentí; el calor subió por completo a mis mejillas cuando note tus labios sobre los míos moverse lentamente… simplemente, necesitaba corresponder._

_Fue gracioso el ver tu rostro luego de aquel beso, todo rojito y preguntándote cosas como si yo estaba enojada contigo, si te rechazaría o te golpearía (créeme, tu cara te delataba), pero no, simplemente volví a besarte por que era lo que mas deseaba, y así fueron muchos mas a lo largo de la historia._

_La promesa… una de las tantas cosas que guardo en mi memoria de aquel día. Supongo que algunas promesas se rompen y otras se olvidan, pero no se… Siempre, siempre! Si alguien me preguntara, diría que aun conservas esa promesa, o al menos eso es lo que quiero creer, por que al final de cuentas, aun mantengo la ilusión de que llegara el tiempo en que podamos volver a estar juntos… esta vez, por siempre y para siempre…_

_Por que confió que ese día llegara! Para eso seguiré luchando y creceré a tu lado…no creas que podrás dejarme atrás tan fácilmente…recuerda que siempre te estaré alcanzando para cuando me necesites_

_Con Amor_

_Elizabetha._

Adiós lápiz, adiós papel…

La joven de cabellera castaña dejo su café de lado para tomar su abrigo.

Aunque el tiempo estuviera así, debía encargarse de que esa carta llegara a tiempo.

No tendría el mismo significado si la leyera después.

No recordaría ese 28 de junio de 1867.

Y eso era lo que quería.

* * *

_L.E.A: lo del Adios lapiz adios papel no se por que lo puse ._. fue el taldazo del momento xD y me dio paja arreglarlo, ademas encontre que le pegaba cuaticamente ;D Vease diccionario chilenesis si no entendi pu washo ;D xD _

_Si hay una B2uty por alli seria bueno tenerl en contacto D: _

_B2ST is teh best! ok? (sisi lo se, me bajo lo cuatico por el fanatismo)_

_Espero que el capi les haya gustado por que es el ultimo al menos que me de la inpiracion e invete algo, pero no creo que eso pase, por ahora pensare en algo para terminar de manera decente Party ~love _

_Anda no seas malito y deja un reviewsito ;D xD_

_•••_


End file.
